ParaTopia
by TheWabbajackX
Summary: ((Crossover between Dinotopia and ParaWorld)) Time is converging into one point, warping all of history. Two distant dimensions are on the verge of collapsing in on one another, endangering both worlds. An unlikely group of men and women must work together to save their worlds and fix history. Will they restore order to the timeline or fail and watch as reality crumbles?


A cloudy evening hung over London. Traffic was relatively calm for a change. No one on the streets noticed the unusual green bird flying through the air and past the local Ferris wheel, closed for renovations. The green bird glided past it and over the bustling River Thames. A ship horn echoed across the waters. Traffic in the river was much more active than in the city. The green bird drifted and looped through the air upon the wind. A single solitary green feather fell off the bird's hide and levitated slowly downwards. Past the large bridge and further into the city. It drifted farther and farther until it landed on the doorstep of a large building by the river. It had a very regal, Victorian style look to it. The front of the building had two large thick and heavy looking mahogany doors. Above the window were various large arched windows. The entire building was surrounded by a brick fence, with various shrubbery growing in the grass out front.

A young white woman walked up to the door, her heels clicking on the ground. She was wearing a red leather bolero jacket that she wore over a white corset, her raven hair tied into a ponytail. She wore tight black leather pants with a white belt slanted to the right hugging her hips, a gold diamond shaped buckle adorning it. Her matching white leather boots ran up to her knee. Her dress combined with her looks were a definite eye catcher and eye pleaser. The wooden doors swung open, and she slinked inside.

At the top floor of the building was a lavishly decorated building with maroon wallpaper, decorated with small little circle patterns of green and gold fern blades. A dark wooden desk stood before the large window with a green leather chair behind it and three wooden chairs before it. A plentifully stacked bookshelf sat at the left of the chair. Beside that bookshelf was a display case containing various ancient weapons. One was a gold scepter and the other two were a silver spear and axe. Two shelves sat behind the desk, various old artifacts sitting upon them. A fireplace sat at the right of the room from the desk, with three chairs surrounding it. To cover the hardwood floor, a couple of exotic carpets were placed down.

"Tell me," the man sitting in the green chair said. "How may I be of assistance?" The voice held a tinge of intellect with some gruffness at the back of his throat. He was an elderly looking man, his dark grey hair sleeked back. He was wearing a fancy suit with the coat unbuttoned revealing a white undercoat. A black bowtie sat on his collar. A woman and a man sat in two chairs in front of the desk. She sat to the elderly man's left while the man sat to his right.

The woman was a white woman with short blond hair. She had a short brown leather vest and white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up and tied at the front. The vest and shirt came above her naval. It gave off an admirable view of her cleavage. It would draw attention to her from various male (and some female) "admirers", but she paid them no heed. Her faded leather tan pants were tanned maroon along the inseam. She had a pair of mahogany colored leather boots that laced up and came up a little below her knee.

This woman was known as Professor Stina Holmund, a biologist of Swedish ancestry but was born in England. Stina was regarded as one of the best biologists of her generation. She was a respected individual in the scientific community, although this did not stop others from scrutinizing her work and findings simply because she was a woman. Stina did not allow them to get under her skin or even argue with them, allowing her work to do the arguing for her.

The man on the right was a rather skinny looking fellow with windswept hair and neatly trimmed facial hair. It consisted of a mustache, a tuft under his bottom lip, and a plentiful amount on his chin. His skin was tanner than Stina's and the elderly man's. He wore a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a blue denim vest over it. He had grey pants with several harnesses wrapped around his waist, a small pouch hanging on the side. A pair of moccasins sat snugly around his feet.

This man was a physics genius from Hungary by the name of Béla András Benedek. He was a handsome man that was eye candy to both men and women. His interest in physics led to him taking up archery, becoming one of the best in his country.

"Your society, the SEAS," Stina said. "The exact-"

"Yes," the elderly man interrupted. "I know. Society for the Exact Alternative Sciences."

"Exactly," Stina continued. "Your society is reputed to be somewhat generous in funding novel scientific research into the world as we know it. And we need that kind of support right now." The SEAS were a private organization owned by the elderly man, known as Jarvis Babbit. Jarvis had dedicated the SEAS to the study of all scientific fields. Biology, chemistry, physics, anatomy, archaeology, anthropology, and various other interests. His favorite field was physics, specifically the concept of time travel, alternate dimensions, and related interests. He was very wealthy and generous, donating lots of money to fund scientific ventures if he can find something in them that can be useful to his regimes. The SEAS were very secretive and reserved compared to the rest of the scientific community. More conservative organizations labeled them as "Illuminati-esque" for their unusual endeavors and projects. Stina, Béla, and their other colleague had received funding from Jarvis and the SEAS many times in the past, although when they asked him as to what his interest in their projects were, he never answered. "Mutual interests," he called them.

"Hmm…" Jarvis lit up a cigar and puffed on it twice and then allowed it to rest between his fingers. "Well, so what do you know about _the world_?"

"Now, I know this sounds crazy, but bear with me. I found some scales, and according to the DNA analysis, they're from a Triceratops. Yet, my samples were less than 70 years old." Her other male colleague walks over to them, leaning on her chair and listening to them.

He was a muscular man with well kept hair and plenty of stubble on his face. He wore a black and white leather jacket with an orange stripe going across the middle. He wore a pair of jeans with a large brown holster around his right leg and two boots on his feet. He was Anthony Cole, an American geologist and hearty outdoorsman.

"I've seen something just as odd, fellas," Anthony said, pacing back and forth. "While doing some stratographic fieldwork, I discovered rock layers from three different geological ages. The strata were woven together, like….." He glanced over to one of Jarvis's shelves. "Like the ponytail on that shrunken head over there." Anthony took his seat in the middle chair between Stina and Béla.

Béla leapt from his chair and began to present his information as well.

"And if I may say so, sir," he began, his accent prevalent. "During my research into astro-mechanics, I've correlated data showing immense irregularities within the gravitational fields. This can only point to one conclusion: there is a second world out there." He sat back down in his chair. "To be perfectly honest, sir, you are our last hope. If we are to continue our work, we shall need your support." Jarvis nodded slowly, taking in all their provided evidence.

"Well, we could show you a few things you might find quite….. instructive." The door at the front of the room creaked open, and the other woman walked in. "Ada, would you have time to take our esteemed colleagues on a tour?"

"Why, of course," she replied. "I'd be delighted. Please, come with me." The three of them rose from their chairs and followed her out of the room, leaving Jarvis to his thoughts. None of them noticed the green bird sitting by the window sill, looking in on them.

Only it wasn't a bird.

It was an Archaeopteryx.


End file.
